The Suzumiya Shuffle
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: A Doki Doki School Hours story. It's measuring day at Okitsu high, but Kitagawa's got her eyes on more than results...AkanexRio Yuri one-shot.


It was measuring day for the second year students of Okitsu High. For many young girls it was a day to be feared. None, however, dreaded the day quite so much as Kobayashi. After countless days snacking on chocolate and pocky sticks, even a crash diet could do nothing to soothe her weight woes.

"Gah, I'm starving!" Kobayashi complained loudly, grasping at her tummy. She, along with all the other girls to be measured, was stood outside of the nurses office waiting for Matsumoto-sensei.

"If it's that bad then you should've at least eaten breakfast today instead of fasting. You aren't going to change your weight now, so why go through all the pain?" Tominaga said bluntly.

"Well, I had to try something! If my results are any worse than last year, I don't know what I'll do!" Kobayashi cried. As the girls talked the door to the office opened up.

"Alright ladies, you can come in now." Matsumoto-sensei announced. The girls filtered into the office, which was thankfully more than large enough for all of class 2A to fit in. "This year we'll be doing things a little different. We're going to measure your bust size without your bra on." There was a collective groan from all the girls of 2A. "No buts. Now hurry up and get them off." Matsumoto-sensei walked to the back of the office to prepare.

"Uh, I can't believe this. Could today possibly get any worse?" Kobayashi asked rhetorically. She heard someone giggling beside her and looked over to see Kitagawa. "I guess it can." Kobayashi said in a defeated tone. "Hey, Kitagawa, you're sort of into girls, aren't you?"

"Yes! This is the best day ever!" Kitagawa said happily. Kobayashi rolled her eyes. She then turned around and pulled off her school jacket and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Let's just get this over with." Kobayashi said as she set her clothes aside. She reached back to unclasp her bra, but her stomach rumbled again and her arms fell limp. Kobayashi let out a groan. "I can't believe this! Kitagawa, could you lend me a hand." She asked her classmate, her face already to turn red from embarrassment.

"You need help with your bra?!" Kitagawa asked excitedly as she spun around. She herself was already topless with only her bra remaining.

"Yeah, just get over here and help me, quickly." Kobayashi said as she stood limply. Kitagawa skipped over happily.

"Now you just stand still!" Kitagawa placed her hands on Kobayashi's back, before moving forward to peer over her shoulder. "So Kobayashi, how big are they?" Kitagawa asked as she stared down the other girls modest cleavage.

"I'm...a B-cup." Kobayashi said nervously. She could feel Kitagawa's own sizable chest pressing softly against her back. Kitagawa unclasped the bra and allowed Kobayashi to remove her arms from the garment. However, before Kobayashi could fully remove it, Kitagawa moved her hands around and grasped the cups to Kobayashi's chest.

"R-Rio!" Kobayashi exclaimed in surprise.

"I much prefer small breasts, Akane. They're so...firm." Kitagawa whispered into Kobayashi's ear as she squeezed her assets. Kobayashi could only nod absent-mindedly, her mouth slightly agape and eyes glazed over. Kitagawa removed the bra from her friend and allowed her to turn around. "Your turn." Kitagawa gestured towards her own bra with a sultry look. Kobayashi looked at her friends impressive cleavage in awe. She stepped forward and began to reach her arms around Kitagawa, but found herself unable to reach due to her fatigue.

"Rio...I can't reach…" Kobayashi's breath became heavy as she felt her exposed breasts push against the fabric of Kitagawa's bra. Reaching back, Kitagawa unclasped her own bra and let it fall. She smiled down at Kobayashi before pulling her closer, their breasts pushing together as she did.

"Better?" Kitagawa cooed.

"Rio...this feels so…" Kobayashi began.

* * *

Kitagawa's eyes opened slowly as sunlight flooded her room. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She could recall having a particularly good dream as she slept. Casting a look around the room, her eyes came to rest on the bed, which was occupied only by her. Kitagawa closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh.

"If only…"

* * *

(**A/N**: Yuri? From me? Unprecedented! This odd one-shot was half inspired by Episode 2 of the anime; and half inspired by the sometimes kinky and sometimes disturbing antics of Haruhi Suzumiya and Mikuru Asahina, hence the title. The other two halves were inspired by my yuri addled mind and overactive imagination!)


End file.
